Hibiki Rokukawa
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus who is the PlaWres modeler, a monk at Umenokawa Shrine and the leader of PlaWres team stable Shiranui. His PlaWrestler is called Kusanagi, who hold the metal element. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Hibiki-dono, *First Meeting: After Momoha released from being captive. *Hobbies: Meditating, making scents and flowers arrangement/tea ceremony preparations *Favorite Foods **Likes: Sukiyaki, Miso soup, Sake, and Fruits **Hates: Sugary foods *Favorite Color: Black *Favorite Style: Casual, Chic, Sexy *Music: Traditional Japanese music *Sport: Kyudo *Ending requirement: 54,800 (Normal) or 65,800 (Romantic) **Good/Romantic: Don't help or rescue people three times by choice . Favorites *Foods: Omelette, Miso Soup, Wurstsalat, Kimchi, Sashimi, Sushi, Mapo Doufu, Sukiyaki, Nikujaga Stew, Udon Hot Pot, Fruit Parfait, Mochi Rice Cake, Shaved Ice, Sake, Awamori, Fruit Smoothie. **Note: Don't choice any sugary foods or Hibiki will upset. Also, choice any Japanese foods or fruits that will increase his attraction mode. *Gifts: Stuffed Tiger, Cherry Blossom, Poppy, Cherry Blossom Perfume, Bamboo Perfume, Sport Sneakers, Quarter Brogues, Black Leathered Watch, L-Zip Wallet, Brown Glasses. *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Hachimaki (win 500 points), Incense Burner Holder (win 1000 points). *Favorite Places: Moonflower Hills, Umenokawa Shrine, Amusement Park (None, don't amuse him or you will lost your dating), Sensaimono Sushi Bar, Cinema (Chanbara movies), Event Hall (Bon Festival, Summer Festival), Museum (Japanese mythologies, samurai figures, Momotaru) Appearance Hibiki is the 19-year-old tallest and largest out of the six main characters, standing at an incredible 188cm. His large stature is usually noted by other characters- often intimidating them- especially when compared to Momoha, whose proportions look much petite when standing next to Hibiki. His body is well-built, his most visible muscles being on his chest and both arms. Confirmed in Project Cygnus R, Hibiki is revealed to be of native Ryukyuan people. He has high chin that slightly protrude and an medium-long nose (both common traits for one of Okinawan heritage). His has a moderate brown skin and his hair is long and burnt umber. Hibiki's eyes are russet, but it's revealed later that his actual eye color is chocolate brown, and the russet color came from the fake contacts he had been wearing. Hibiki is considered to be the most mature-looking out of the main characters at age of 19, since he doesn't have the typical bishounen 'pretty-boy' traits commonly found in otome games. Another distinct feature of Hibiki's is his deep, baritone voice for natural causes. Although he was 19 years old, he often speaks in a low tone with no hint of emotion and almost never raises his voice; the only exceptions being if it involved barking orders in order to get a situation moving quicker. In ProCygn R, his voice becomes calmer, softer and kinder, and, according to Momoha, sounded so different that by Hibiki merely lowering his voice in a teasing manner was enough to make Momoha blush and at a loss for words (ironic for the character whose own voice is supposed to captivate others). Hibiki is almost always seen smoking a long, thick Kiseru (a Japanese pipe). It later turns out to be a very important treasure to him and his Junshinku clan in Project Cygnus R. Hibiki's clothes consist of a shinobi-like navy blue and yellow clothes with the ripped off sleeves, exposing his arms, and dark red ninja vest. His hair is styled in a ponytail, tied up and decorated with black beaded kanzashi (hair ornament pin). He wears black ninja armbraces and matched sandals with wrapped bandages that reach just below the knees and torn denim blue jeans held up with brown belts on his waist. His brown-clothed forehead protector is a most notable trait, and it adorned with an ancient Yasakani jewel symbol on his forehead. Hibiki is almost always seen carrying a samurai sword (received from his father's grave) and number of shuriken/makibeshi/or kunai. Around his neck, wrists and ankles are what appear to be shackles, the one around his neck bearing a locked brown belt and the ones on his wrists and ankles having short chains attached to them. These are highly possible to be the restraints kept on him when he was imprisoned by Ranjeet Singh, but it is not confirmed. In Project Cygnus R, Hibiki's appearance is drastically different. While the stress from his past burdens are seemingly more noticeable than in the first game, his face is more handsome and less hardened than before. His hair is no longer ponytail and maintains a couple of tufts with red hair clips for each. The forehead protector, neck belt and shackles that used to wrap themselves on his wrists and neck have been replaced with simple buddhist beads bracelets and a necklace (it's later shown, when he have sex with Momoha, that he also has an ankle bracelet on his left foot, along with buddhist-styled tattoos on his back). Hibiki's clothes are also much simpler compared to the first game- he bears a gray coat with a brown belt, underneath being a beige button shirt and brown undershirt. He wears navy blue jeans and seems to still enjoy wearing boots, as he's shown to have replaced his ninja sandals with military-style boots. Personality Hibiki is shown to be very rough and cruel-hearted PlaWres modeler when the protagonist Momoha is first introduced to him. He is apathetic towards anyone else's well-being and merciless to those who defy him (nearly beating one of his own members to death when he tried forcing himself onto Momoha without his permission). Because he has had suppressed his traumatized for years and prevented himself from getting too close to others, Hibiki has a cruel way of expressing himself. Hibiki is also shown to be very religious for being zen Buddhism, often seen praying or discussing his people's beliefs. Hibiki is wrathful and ruthless to Momoha in the beginning. He beats her up, terrorized her and forces himself on her numerous times for either defying Hibiki's orders or trying to escape from him out of pure fear, coming off as possessive and controlling. This all changed when Hades made himself known to Hibiki one night and actually invoked terror in Hibiki. From this point on in his route, Hibiki had changed his attitude, even though he still maintained his status as PlaWres team leader. He ends up being more talkative with Momoha than before, actually answering his questions to a degree and informing him where they are heading. Momoha finds this strange, but doesn't complain. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'six', and means 'river'. So, Rokukawa means 'six rivers'. : is a Japanese and means 'sound' or 'echo' https://www.behindthename.com/name/hibiki. Songs The Japanese hip hop trio, Home Made Kazoku, has participated in several theme songs for the character Hibiki Rokukawa. Hibiki's voice actors, Katsuyuki Konishi and Chikara Minatozaki, has participated in several image songs for the character they voices. Konishi-san has also performs a many of them include duets with Hirofumi Nojima, Hikaru Midorikawa, Chihiro Suzuki, Daisuke Hirakawa and Yuuto Suzuki, who are participated in several songs under their characters they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway. Theme songs *'Life goes on & on' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'World is Mine' (Bad Ending theme song) *'HOME SWEET HOME (Reform)' (Drama CD theme song) *'FREEDOM' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Cherry Blossom Chapter ~ Poem of Bamboo Spine' Hexa✶Starway *'Dance Through Heart' *'DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart' *'Kiss of the White Swan' *'Proto♞Set✓GO!' *'Miracle Meteor Bang!' *'CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER' *'Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~' *'Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)' *'Milky White Moon' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Hibiki is an only child and sole survivor of Junshinku Ryukyuan people's massacre before managed to escape and live in Umenokawa Shrine 10 years prior to the game start. After Crystal Point's fall, Hibiki uses the shrine to sells merchandises, like amulets and fortunes, to visitors. **Hibiki's zodiac sign is Taurus. **Hibiki's hobbies are meditating, making scents and flowers arrangement/tea ceremony preparations. **Hibiki's favorite type of music is traditional Japanese music. **Hibiki's favorite food is Sukiyaki, Miso soup and Sake, while his favorite dessert is fruits (apples, cherries, or kiwis). **Hibiki never eats any of sugary foods. **Hibiki's favorite sport is Kyudo. *It's revealed that Hibiki is in love with a Miko (shrine priestess) before he finally found a perfect girl: Momoha. *According to Momoha, Hibiki smells like cherry blossoms. Because of this, she actually loves cherry-flavoured products. *Hibiki is very fond in Japanese cultures, such are traditional Japanese calligraphy, flowers arrangements (Ikebana) and/or tea ceremony preparations (Sado). So much in point that he is very skillful in making tea for special occasions like weddings, holidays or Japanese new year. *Hibiki used to have a girlfriend when he was only 9 and end up killed by the WPWE. *Hibiki used to have a parents and he looks like his father *His character design is based on Shunko Sho/Singprasert Bunnark from Captain Tsubasa. *He resembles Mink from DRAMAtical Murder and Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon. Both are tellest, merciless person who beats them out of no mercy. They're from foreign homeland. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series